vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kig-Yar
|-|Minor= |-|Major= |-|Storm= |-|Heavy= |-|Ranger= |-|Sniper= Summary The Kig-Yar are an avian/reptilian species which served the Covenant as mercenaries and privateers. There are two distinct subgroups of Kig-Yar, which Humans have termed Jackals and Skirmishers. In combat, Kig-Yar typically serve as snipers, shock troopers, defensive fighters, and scouts within the Covenant due to their excellent senses of sight, smell, and hearing. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Physically, 9-B with Weapons | 9-C Physically, 9-B to 9-A with Weapons Name: Kig-Yar/Ibie'shans, Jackal, Perosus latrunculus, Covenant secundarium carnivora prœdonis Origin: Halo Gender: Varies (Can be Male or Female) Age: Varies Classification: Alien Race Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Kig-Yar have extraordinary senses of sight, hearing, and smell), Forcefield Creation (Via Point Defense Gauntlets), Hologram Creation (Capable of projection a hologram of themselves, though it is only capable of basic movement and cannot be controlled), Plasma Manipulation (Via Various Weapons), Electro-Magnetism Manipulation (Plasma Pistols can produce an EMP which can disable electronic devices within range), Heat Manipulation (Plasma Weapons are capable of inflicting injuries including severe third-degree burns, flash vaporization of bodily fluids, instant cauterization of wounds which traps fluids in organs or blood vessels and, in addition to the rapid expansion of heat, can cause ruptures or small explosions within the victim. Near misses can also cause injury to the target, as convection created by the shots can burn the intended target which can lead to heat trauma or heat stroke due to the exposure to extreme temperatures.), Homing Attack, and Danmaku (Via Needler), Explosion Manipulation (A single Needler or Needle Rifle needle will explode a few seconds after being embedded in a target, with multiple needles in the target Supercombining to multiply the power of the explosion. Energy Cutlasses explode nigh-instantly upon impaling a target.) | All previous abilities plus Magnetism Manipulation (Possess magnetic boots that allow them to walk safely in zero-gravity environments by adhering to metal surfaces.), Energy Projection (Via Beam Rifle, Focus Rifle, and Particle Beam Rifle), Radiation Manipulation (Via Covenant Carbine, which fires radioactive munitions), Invisibility (Via Active Camouflage, Snipers only) Attack Potency: Street level Physically (Jackals are strong enough to overpower a fully-trained Human soldier in physical combat), Wall level with Weapons (Plasma Pistols have an output of 45 kW normally and 450 kW when charged, and it often takes only three shots from a Plasma Pistol to kill a lightly armored target like a UNSC Marine. A single Needler or Needle Rifle needle is capable of cracking ribs and destroying organs, with multiple needles amplifying the power of the explosion significantly. Plasma Rifles have an output of 45 kW, and it usually only takes two hits from a Plasma Rifle to kill a lightly armored target.) | Street level Physically, Wall level to Small Building level with Weapons (The kinetic energy of a single Covenant Carbine round has a kinetic energy of 3484 joules and is capable of sending a marine flying. Plasma Pistols have an output of 45 kW normally and 450 kW when charged, and it often takes only three shots from a Plasma Pistol to kill a lightly armored target like a UNSC Marine. A single Needler or Needle Rifle needle is capable of cracking ribs and destroying organs, with multiple needles amplifying the power of the explosion significantly. Plasma Rifles have an output of 45 kW, and it usually only takes two hits from a Plasma Rifle to kill a lightly armored target. Storm Rifles are described as being more powerful than Plasma Rifles. As designated Heavy Weapons, the Particle Beam Rifle, Focus Rifle, and Beam Rifle should be comparable in power to the Fuel Rod Cannon, which is this powerful.) Speed: Superhuman (Jackals are among the fastest Covenant species and are able to outspeed Spartans) | Superhuman Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Stronger than Jackals which can overpower peak human soldiers, but overall far weaker than Spartans) | Peak Human Striking Strength: Street Class | Street Class Durability: Street level (Jackals are physically frail and can be taken down by small arms relatively easily), Wall level with Point Defense Gauntlet (Can take sustained fire from plasma weapons, small arms, and rifles) | Street level, Wall level with Point Defense Gauntlet Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee range, Dozens of meters with weapons | Standard melee range, Dozens of meters to kilometers with weapons Standard Equipment: Point Defense Gauntlet, Hologram Decoy, Plasma Pistol, Needler, Plasma Rifle, Energy Cutlass | All previous weapons plus Particle Beam Rifle, Covenant Carbine, Needle Rifle, Focus Rifle, Beam Rifle, Storm Rifle Intelligence: Above Average (Despite their inherent bloodlust and violent nature, Kig-Yar are surprisingly skilled in combat, serving as highly capable long distance marksmen and assault troops. Higher ranking Jackals receive special training to utilize more advanced weaponry and fight in harsher terrains such as in space.) Weaknesses: Due to their low durability Jackals are often reliant on their speed to stay alive in combat scenarios Key: Infantry (Minor/Major/Heavy/Storm) | Specialists (Ranger/Sniper) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Halo Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Races Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Gun Users Category:Snipers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Plasma Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Heat Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Technology Users Category:Covenant Empire Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 9